User talk:KPL88
File uploads Hello. Check whether files already exist before uploading, as you've overwritten one in particular and made three duplicates of already-existing images. These have been reverted and removed respectively. Make sure to look at the warnings which will come up if you are uploading duplicate images and are overwriting an existing one, and check the files beforehand; Overwriting certain images can have serious consequences - some are used on hundreds of pages and templates. Look Look, I know you're trying to help, but you're not doing it right, OK? Don't upload images which already exist on the wiki, especially not a lower-resolution one. Plus you're calling on an image using the thumbnail settings inside an infobox template, which makes it misaligned. I reverted the edits for a reason. If you can't improve an article with what you are confident in doing, please don't do it. Changtau2005 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Ribbon agrees! 23:47, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :OK. That's enough. If you don't know how to use an existing image and if you're manually resizing the picture to make it fit instead of using pixel code, you're obviously new to using images on wikis. Until you are confident in using them, I suggest you stop changing the article for the worse. :If you don't know how to do things, ask. We admins do things for a reason, and most of the time it's quality control, so don't keep changing the article without qualifying merit just so you can have your way with things, OK? Changtau2005 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Ribbon agrees! 00:01, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Do you read the change log from previous versions in the article history before re-doing what you did the first time? If you don't give a good reason for changing it back, it's considered disruptive editing and it really does not help. That picture is Kirby's Rainbow Resort's property, it's unofficial, and it doesn't belong here. :::Frankly I'm running out of patience. Stick with what you know and qualify your edits or stop. You better have a good reason for undoing things for the worse or I'm issuing you a block. If you're not clear on what you can or cannot do, ask before you do it. This is your last warning. Think before you repeated re-do something which is not in the article's best interests, undoing what an admin reverted for good reason, and uploading repeat upon repeat of images onto the wiki. I've given you the ultimatum of one day's block because I've given you multiple warnings and I have other things to do than babysit the main articles which you keep changing for the worse. Next time it happens it's going to be the standard 2 weeks for disruptive editing, 3rd repeat it's an infinite block, so don't do it. Changtau2005 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Ribbon agrees! 01:11, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: reply Hi there. Thanks for clearing it up. I didn't know you weren't getting the messages on your talk page lolz. Must have been pretty confusing for the picture to keep disappearing. The Kirby image being used is from 2008, from Kirby Super Star Ultra. It is slightly outdated, but it's his image on Wikipedia and two other major wikis, so I thought that best represents the accepted image of Kirby; for the current time being anyways. And yeah, we've had problems long in the past with pics taken from Kirby's Rainbow Resort. I've had no involvement then - it's way back in 09. Of course, they weren't too pleased with us, and the admins (Emptystar and then several others) had a big job of removing their pictures from the wiki. KRR does have very high quality pictures, some fan-drawn, some official, but there's an unsaid but highly respected protocol that no wikis take material straight off KRR, since it pre-dates every single one of us, and they put in a lot of effort to acquire certain exclusive pictures from scanned magazines only available in Japan and things like that. Now that the talk pages and messaging system is cleared up, it should be much clearer now. You might want to check to see all the changes on the site, and who is editing or undoing edits, so you can talk to them if the reasons for changing a certain edit is not clear. Cheers, Changtau2005 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Ribbon agrees! 05:13, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Sprite Thanks for the correction about the sprite. I was rummaging through unused images, found it, and put it in - guess I didn't cross-check the sprites well enough. In case you're wondering why the page is protected, we've had some rather serious vandalism going on specifically targeting that page. If you find any more errors, feel free to message me and I'll put them in. Sorry for the inconvenience Cheers, Changtau2005 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Ribbon agrees! 00:10, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Bosses Firstly, one must define mid-boss. A mid-boss is a boss fought in the middle of a level. Any level at all, in fact. A boss is one that's fought at the end of a level; typically that level is at the end of a world, which would make the boss of the level the boss of that world as well, but sometimes it is not, but that doesn't count the character out as a boss. A final boss is the lass boss fought in the last of a series of worlds in a game or sub-game. Since KSSU or KSS are in essence a collection of multiple games, and some of them have no relation to each other, it wouldn't be completely right to call Marx or Marx Soul the final boss of the KSS or KSSU. And yeah Acro is in KDL3 as well. I'll go change that. Changtau2005 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Ribbon agrees! 01:31, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think they're mid-bosses. Both of them are fought right before the reel gate, which marks the end of the level. Besides, most mid-bosses are weak, like, really weak. Take Blast Mariner and compare it to Space Kracko, or Bonkers and compare it to Daroach and you see what I mean. And umm and please sign your messages with four tilde ~~~~ signs. That gives your signature and a link to your talk page. Changtau2005 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Ribbon agrees! 02:10, June 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Chuchu is just blob. There is no source that says blob is Kirby's species, which is why that information has been deleted. And I'll look through the boss list afterwards maybe. I'm still working on main page templates at the moment. I'm not sure what you meant by the first question. Anyways I gotta get back to work. The main page layout is half-finished and I shouldn't leave it in that state for long. Changtau2005 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Ribbon agrees! 02:53, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :::That ribbon is just my signature. ::::If you have a lot of other questions, I'd suggest you come onto the IRC. http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=##KirbyWiki&uio=d4. Set the nickname as your username, enter the captcha and go in. It's our chat channel but it's almost always empty VC If you read the infobox properly the KDL 3DS VC release is only for Japan right now, plus there's a citation linking to Nintendo Japan there so there's nothing wrong with the information. Changtau2005 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Ribbon agrees! 16:38, June 28, 2011 (UTC) The four tildes give your signature. If you're new to this whole wiki thing, you might want to read this as well as the other basics here. For Marx's KSS quotes just add it under the Quotes section and not the top. There should only be a maximum of one quote preceding any article. Just make sure you know how to use the quote template first, or let it wait until you're more familiar with using templates. Changtau2005 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Ribbon agrees! 22:17, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Reply Ref: permalink Fixed issues. Thanks for bringing them up. Galacta Knight and Wham Bam Jewel are final bosses in 2 of the Meta Knight Ultra and Helper to Hero, like Dyna Blade is for her sub-game. I know there are inconsistencies in that list since other final sub-game bosses are not necessarily listed, but KSS and KSSU themselves are not exactly games but rather a whole collection of very long sub-games with story lines in chronological order. Those whole lists of bosses and midbosses are very old pages from a long time ago with huge numbers of inconsistencies. I've already fixed them up some time ago but the way it lists things and the fact that there are certain subjective definitions, it will not be completely consistent throughout. As long as it presents the information in a reasonable way, I personally think it's fine. Next time, just post the information on the pages' talk page instead of mine so other users can know about it and fix it as well. Just click the talk button to the left of the Facebook button on the page to access it. Oh yeah. About the youtube plug-ins displaying "0:00" for length of video or audio, it's from the computer not loading the time data. Unless it doesn't work when trying to play it, the time should change to the correct one once it starts playing. There's nothing any of us can do about this. Cheers, Changtau2005 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Ribbon agrees! 03:46, July 29, 2011 (UTC)